FF YAOI HIDDEN HEART- KaiBaekYeol
by AyouLeonForever
Summary: Bungkam bukan berarti menyerah… Membisu bukan berarti pasrah… Hanya saja ini lebih baik daripada aku betul-betul kehilangannya. ane EXO kaiBaekYeol Fanfiction


Baekyeol-KaiBaek-KaiSoo Fanfiction

Tittle: Hidden Heart

Author: **AyouLeonForever**

Genre: Gado-gado

Length: Oneshot

Rated: TTM (?)

Main Cast: Kim Jong In- Kai EXO K, Byun Baek Hyun EXO K ,Park Chan Yeol EXO K, Do Kyung Soo- D.O EXO K, Kim Joon Myeon- Su Ho EXO K, Oh Se Hun EXO K

Disclaimer: God, Agency

Copyright: AyouLeonForever™

ALF sepcial Note: Ini ane coba-coba mampir di FFN, wkwkwkwk menebarkan virus Leoners(?) wkwkw ada-ada aja. oke ding selamat menikmati(?)

* * *

**~Hidden Heart~**

Kai menghela nafas lelah, mungkin juga pasrah kemudian ia mematikan PC nya dan beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya. Masih terbayang mengenai beberapa Artikel yang dia temukan adi di internet. Niatnya hanya ingin menyaksikan ulang perform-perform MAMA mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu, karena jujur saja ia sedikit rindu untuk perform selanjutnya dengan lagu baru.

**_Kenapa SM terlalu mengistimewakan Kai? Lalu kenapa kalau dia main dancer? Lalu kenapa kalau dia adalah dancer favorit Lee Soo Man? Bukan berarti dia harus dianak emaskan!_**

**_Alasan kenapa saya lebih prefer ke EXO M adalah karena formasi mereka rata dan adil. Lay, Xiu Min, Lu Han, Bahkan Kris yang notabenenya bukan main dancer juga kebagian untuk berada di tengah. Berbeda dengan EXO K yang bahkan jika bukan partnya, Kai selalu berada di tengah._**

**_Baek Hyun atau Su Ho yang bernyanyi di belakang, Kai yang menjadi sorotan di depan, tidak adil_****.**

Sekali lagi Kai menghembuskan nafas lelahnya, kemudian memejamkan mata. Selama ini, ia menikmati perannya sebagai Main dancer, juga Visual EXO K yang memang tugasnya harus berada di tengah, tetapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa ada sekelompok penggemar mereka yang tidak suka akan hal itu.

Sedikit membenarkan, terkadang ia juga merasa tidak enak saat harus berada di depan sendirian memimpin gerakan kelima member lainnya, bahkan jika mereka berduabelas pun, Kai tetap berada di tengah dan di depan.

"Apa itu salah?" Gumamnya seorang diri.

**Cklek~**

Ia menoleh begitu ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan sebuah cengiran khas yang menenangkan langsung menyambutnya.

"Jong In-ah, kau melihat Kyung Soo?" Tanya Sosok itu.

"Mungkin di dapur Hyung, waeyo?"Jawab Kai balas tersenyum.

"Kami dipanggil ke studio, katanya untuk rekaman _Backsong_ sebuah stasion radio. Mau ikut?"

Kai menggeleng "Terima kasih Hyung?"

Sosok itu terdiam, mengamati ekspresi Kai "Ada sesuatu?"

Dan Kai tidak takjub lagi kenapa salah satu hyung nya ini langsung tahu apa yang dipikirkannya "Hanya hal kecil?"

Sosok itu bergumam, ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Kai mengobrol dulu sebelum mencari D.O, karena memang rekaman itu tidak mendesak. Sosok itu duduk di sebelah Kai dan menatapnya hangat, "Coba cerita"

"Bukan perkara besar hyung, percayalah"

Puk~

Sebuah tepukan kecil mendarat di pundak Kai "Cerita" desaknya.

Kai mengeluh, dan akhirnya menyerah "Arasso… Arasso, Baek Hyun hyung…"

Sosok hangat yang memang adalah Baek Hyun itu menyunggingkan senyum indahnya "Aku siap mendengar"

"Hanya masalah artikel"

"Ha? Artikel lagi?"

"Lagi?"

Baek Hyun mengangguk "Tempo hari mood Chan Yeol turun drastis karena sebuah artikel"

"Artikel apa?"

"Aih… kenapa kau justru mengalihkan pembicaraan, cepat ceritakan masalahmu. Artikel apa yang membuatmu murung?"

Kai berpikir sejenak, sedikit menggigit bibirnya, karena ia memang agak ragu menceritakannya. Takutnya Baek Hyun akan menganggapnya _childish_. "Eung… Hyung… menurutmu, apa aku memang terlalu mendominasi di EXO K?"

"Mendominasi? Dalam hal apa? Dance? Hm… Memang! Lalu?"

Kai mengangkat alis mendengar respon yang sesantai itu "Jadi Hyung juga keberatan kalau aku yang selalu berada di depan?"

Baek Hyun mengerutkan keningnya, bingung "Eh? Keberatan? Kenapa?"

Kai menghempaskan punggungnya ke tempat tidur, memandang langit-langit kamar dengan wajah murung "Akhir-akhir ini, aku menemukan beberapa artikel tentang diriku. Banyak komentar miring tentangku. Salah satunya adalah karena aku terlalu mendominasi di EXO K, selalu di depan dan beda sendiri, terlalu mencolok dan terkesan diistimewakan, padahal aku tidak pernah meminta hal itu, aku hanya mengikuti apa yang ditetapkan agensi"

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Fans"

Puk~

Baek Hyun menepuk paha Kai, membuat namja itu menoleh "Kita semua sudah mendapatkan part sesuai keahlian masing-masing. Wajar kalau kau selalu di depan karena memang yang paling bisa memimpin dance hanyalah kau"

"Tapi… ada komentar yang mengatakan bahwa, aku tidak adil, saat kau dan Su Ho, dan Kyung Soo hyung bernyanyi di belakang, aku yang di sorot di depan"

"Itu karena kau tetap menari kan? kesannya memang janggal kalau yang di tengah itu diam, dan memang saat menyanyi kita harus mengontrol suara jadi tidak bisa terlalu fokus pada gerakan"

"Hyung…"

"Sudahlah… komentar-komentar seperti itu jangan kau pikirkan. Jangan membuatmu down, itu seharusnya membuatmu semakin bersemangat untuk menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa memang hanya kaulah yang pantas memimpin dance di depan. Jangankan di antara member EXO K, diantara seluruh member EXO pun kau yang terbaik dalam hal dance. Dan lagi, saat kau di tengah dan di depan, gerakanmu yang sempurna memberikan kesan bahwa seluruh member EXO K itu juga terlihat sempurna, terlihat menguasai dance, itu karena auramu yang di depan terpancar dan menutupi kekurangan kami."

Kai tertegun, ia memang selalu mendengarkan pujian mengenai keahlian dance nya, tapi entah kenapa kali ini pujian Baek Hyun justru mengena di hatinya, seperti termotivasi dan… entahlah, ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Kalau masalah suara yah… maaf-maaf saja" Baek Hyun tertawa, menampakkan eyesmilednya yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa hangat.

Tentu saja salah satunya adalah Kai, beban yang tadinya menumpuk di pundaknya tiba-tiba saja lepas, dan entah kemana "Suaraku tidak seburuk itu Hyung" Kai bangkit dari pembaringannya.

"Danceku juga tidak seburuk itu"

Kai mengangkat alis "Mau _battle dance_?"

"Mau _Battle singing_?"

Dan ruangan itupun dihiasi gelak tawa yang hangat, terlebih Kai sudah merasa agak baikan.

"Jadi Hyung, berbicara tentang artikel, memangnya artikel seperti apa yang membuat mood Chan Yeol hyung menurun drastis?"

Baek Hyun melirik arlojinya "Bukan hal penting, aku juga sudah menenangkannya, dia juga sudah agak baikan. Oh ya, aku ke dapur dulu mencari Kyung Soo"

"Hm, Ne hyung"

"Jangan memikirkannya lagi, ara!" Baek Hyun mengusap puncak kepala Kai.

"Ne Hyung!"

* * *

Kai POV

Aku sangat tahu hal ini, sangat-sangat tahu. Tapi aku baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini.

Kenapa Chan Yeol hyung begitu betah bersama Baek Hyun hyung. Memang karena Baek Hyun hyung pembawaannya hangat, bersama dengannya tidak pernah bosan, dia bukan hanya sekedar mood maker, dia seperti obat penenang di kala kita sedang stress. Senyumnya saja sudah cukup membuat kepenatanku hilang entah kemana.

"Hyung…" Panggilku sembari menyodorkan sekaleng minuman pada Baek Hyun Hyung saat kami tengah berada di Bandara Incheon sehabis perform di China.

"Ah Gomawo, kebetulan aku haus" sambutnya, lagi-lagi hangat.

"Aku juga haus" Chan Yeol hyung langsung menyambar kaleng itu dan meneguknya lebih dulu. Setelahnya baru ia berikan pada Baek Hyun hyung.

"Gila…" umpat Baek Hyun hyung sambil tertawa, dan memang Chan Yeol hyung juga tidak menanggapinya serius.

**Gulp~**

Baek Hyun Hyung meminumnya tanpa sungkan. Itu….. bekas bibir Chan Yeol hyung…

…

Oh baiklah, kami memang sering minum dari botol atau kaleng atau bahkan gelas yang sama dengan bergantian, tapi aku baru menyadari sesuatu…

Itu… bukankah…

Ciuman tidak langsung?

"Kau tidak haus?"

Teguran Baek Hyun hyung mengagetkanku "Ah ne… eung, aku… ha..us"sial, aku gugup.

"Ini, masih banyak" Baek Hyun hyung menyodorkan kaleng itu padaku.

Deg…

Deg…

Deg…

Ini bekas bibir Baek Hyun hyung.

"Arrrrssshhh Haus sekali, Kai minta"

Sret~

Kyung Soo hyung langsung menyambar kaleng minuman di tanganku dan menenggaknya sampai habis "Ah, aku tertolong" dan dengan santainya ia memasukkan kaleng itu pada Trash Bin di dekat pilar.

Itu…

Bibir Baek Hyun…

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyung Soo hyung padaku.

"A… Ani…"jawabku langsung membuang muka.

"Hahahah Kai, otakmu transparan. Kau menginginkanku?"

"Hyung… ini tempat umum"

"Arasso, nanti setiba di dorm baru kita…" Kyung Soo hyung mengangkat-angkat alisnya di hadapanku.

"Ne… Ne hyung, jangan sekarang"

Aku menoleh, menyaksikan Baek Hyun hyung dan Chan Yeol hyung bersenda gurau dengan hangatnya, terkadang aku bingung, apa mereka tidak bosan terus bersama. Entah itu di dorm, hotel, back stage, bahkan di bandara mereka selalu bersama.

Oh baiklah, apa hakku untuk protes. Mereka memang pasangan, sama sepertiku dan Kyung Soo hyung. Hanya saja…

Aku…

Ah sudahlah. Aku sudah punya Kyung Soo Hyung, jadi untuk apa memikirkan hal yang mustahil.

Pesona Byun Baek Hyun…

Silau…

Bukan tanpa alasan dia diberikan simbol elemen cahaya karena pada kenyataannya, pesonanya memang menyilaukan. Setiap gerakan-gerakan kecilnya membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya… sedikitpun. Entah itu di panggung, fan meeting, interview atau acara apa saja, seperti remote control otomatis, atau bisa saja magnet, aku refleks menoleh padanya dan menatapnya ketika ia sedang berbicara dengan gesturenya yang khas. Tertawa dengan menampakkan eyesmiled yang memukau.

Dan yang paling kusenangi dari Baek Hyun Hyung adalah, dia _easy going, playfull_ dan… entah apa sebutannya, hingga beberapa kali aku memanfaatkan sikap keterbukaannya itu. aku memeluknya di panggung, merangkulnya hangat, tersenyum padanya, bahkan bermain bersamanya saat konser akbar SM Town digelar. Dia menyambutku hangat, untuk itu aku tidak bisa menghentikan keinginanku untuk terus bersamanya. Lagipula Kyung Soo hyung tidak protes, dia juga sering bermain bersama Baek Hyun hyung, lebih banyak waktu malah, karena mereka Main vocal lines. Pihak agensi juga lebih suka memasangkan mereka dalam hal apapun.

Tapi tetap saja, pasangan sebenarnya adalah Chan Yeol hyung…

Sungguh beruntung Chan Yeol hyung memiliki kekasih seperti Baek Hyun hyung. Ah, aku sedikit menyesal karena bukan aku orang pertama yang menyambutnya saat Baek Hyun hyung pertama kali masuk trainee.

Seandainya saja…

Ah… apa-apaan aku ini. kenapa aku memikirkannya sampai seperti ini?

Bodoh!

* * *

"Chan Yeollie…." seru Baek Hyun hyung sambil mengejar Chan Yeol hyung.

Aku dan Kyung Soo hyung langsung menoleh. Mendapati wajah Chan Yeol hyung begitu masam, dan Baek Hyun hyung juga sedikit cemas. Padahal mereka baru saja dipanggil oleh pihak management.

**BRAAAKKK~**

Aku dan Kyung Soo hyung hampir melompat dari sofa begitu mendengar Chan Yeol hyung membanting pintu kamarnya. Bisa kulihat Baek Hyun menyusul Chan Yeol hyung dan menutup pintunya dengan pelan.

Setelah mendengar suara kuncian pintu, maka samar-samar kudengar suara bass Chan Yeol hyung yang sepertinya…

Marah!

Apa dia memarahi Baek Hyun hyung?

Ah… tidak boleh, dia tidak boleh memarahi Baek Hyun hyung.

"Mereka kenapa?"tanya Kyung Soo hyung membuyarkan rasa cemasku.

"Entahlah, sepertinya bertengkar"Jawabku.

Kyung Soo hyung menghela nafas, kemudian kembali bergelayut manja di lenganku, melanjutkan tontonan film kesukaan kami, Pororo.

"Paling sebentar lagi mereka juga baikan"Ucapan Kyung Soo hyung sedikit membuatku lega. Memang dua member yang menjadi mood maker di kelompk kami itu tidak akan pernah tahan marahan lebih dari 3 hari. Jadi kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan.

* * *

Author POV

Pintu kamar BaekYeol baru terbuka pukul 9 malam. Sosok mungil nan indah itu keluar lebih dulu menuju dapur.

Dua pasang mata menyambutnya di ruang tengah, itu adalah Su Ho dan Se Hun. Mereka tidak berani menegur karena sepertinya kondisi Baek Hyun juga tidak memungkinkan untuk ditegur.

Kai yang saat itu sedang membantu Kyung Soo cuci piring langsung menoleh begitu ia mendapati Baek Hyun membuka kulkas dan mencari air dingin. Sedikit takjub kenapa keadaan Baek Hyun cukup… ah tidak, justru sangat berantakan malam itu.

Tubuhnya berkeringat, terlihat dari kaos abu-abunya yang basah di beberapa tempat, rambutnya acak-acakan, wajahnya masih memerah, dan lagi bagian lehernya…

"sepertinya Chan Yeol ingin membunuhmu hyung"Tegur Kyung Soo sambil tertawa.

Baek Hyun menoleh, bisa terlihat matanya sayu dan tampak sangat kelelahan "Kalau aku melawan, baru aku akan mati"jawabnya setelah meneguk segelas air dingin. "Beruntung besok tidak ada jadwal perform"

Kai mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Dia jelas tahu betul, diantara mereka, pasangan yang hubungannya paling intim adalah Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol, jadi ia tidak heran lagi kenapa tadi Baek Hyun keluar dengan jalan terpincang sambil meringis, juga dengan keadaan sangat berantakan dan kelelahan.

"Apa Chan Yeol hyung memang selalu bermain kasar padamu hyung?"tanya Kai dengan nada tidak suka yang sulit disembunyikannya.

Baek Hyun menatap Kai sejenak, bingung, "Tidak selalu, hanya saat moodnya jelek saja. Tapi dia tidak sekasar yang kau bayangkan"

"Dan kau santai-santai saja menghadapinya?"

Baek Hyun dan Kyung Soo bertatapan sejenak, seolah ingin menyampaikan pertanyaan -_ada-apa-dengan-Kai?-_

"Eum.. selama itu bisa membuatnya lebih baik, kurasa tidak apa-apa." Jawab Baek Hyun masih meladeni.

Kai hendak menyerukan protes lagi, tapi sosok yang dibicarakan langsung muncul dengan keadaan tak kalah berantakannya dari Baek Hyun. Kondisinya bahkan lebih mengenaskan karena dia hanya mengenakan jeans yang tidak dikancing sempurna.

"_Ppabo_… apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Baek Hyun saat Chan Yeol menghampirinya dan merebut botol air minum di tangannya.

"Haus" setelah meneguk air itu, ia kembali meletakkan botolnya di atas meja, dan mengecup pipi Baek Hyun sekilas. Setelahnya ia kembali ke kamarnya dengan sesekali mengangkat celananya.

"Ish… Jinjja…" Umpat Baek Hyun.

Hening…

Karena memang moment singkat tadi sukses mengumpulkan hawa-hawa panas dan mengelilingi mereka.

"Eum… kau sudah makan Hyung?"tanya Kyung Soo.

"Belum, ini aku mau cari snack"Jawab Baek Hyun santai.

"Tidak sekalian makan saja?"

"Tidak usah"

Namja mungil itu kemudian menuju lemari yang memang khusus menyimpan makanan ringan, setelah menadapati snack 2 bungkus, plus satu kotak es krim di kulkas tadi, namja mungil itupun kembali ke kamarnya dan Chan Yeol.

Kai hanya menatap punggung kecil itu dalam diam.

Ada rasa ngilu di sudut hatinya. Entah kenapa? Padahal ia tidak punya hak akan hal itu. kalau memang iya, kenapa baru sekarang? Sementara hubungan Baek Hyun dengan Chan Yeol sudah satu tahun lebih.

"Kai…" Tegur Kyung Soo.

"Ne Hyung"

"Mereka sudah melakukannya berkali-kali tapi kita_"

"Hm, aku mengantuk Hyung, aku tidur duluan. Akan kuminta Su Ho hyung menemanimu cuci piring"

* * *

"Mwo kena teguran? Hanya karena kalian terlalu ribut?" tanya Su Ho saat pagi itu mereka berenam tengah sarapan dan BaekYeol tengah diinterogasi mengenai alasan kenapa mereka dipanggil.

"Ne Hyung, jadi untuk sementara, di luar dorm aku dan Chan Yeol tidak boleh terlihat sering bersama"Lanjut Baek Hyun.

"Tapi kenapa? Oh Tuhan, kalian pasti tersiksa"

"Tidak juga hyung, selama kami masih satu kamar, kurasa tidak apa-apa" Chan Yeol menimpali, sambil tertawa puas. Berbeda dengan raut wajahnya kemarin.

Sementara itu Kai berusaha mencerna penyampaian itu. baekYeol di pisah? Bukankah itu berita baik untuknya? Jadi ia bebas bersama Baek Hyun tanpa harus khawatir Chan Yeol akan menghampiri mereka dan berdiri ditengah-tengah.

Chan Yeol mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang sikap Kai sedikit mengusiknya.

Merangkul,

Memegang,

Menyentuh dagu,

Tertawa bersama,

Membisikkan sesuatu…

Kesemuanya dengan Baek Hyun. Bukan Kyung Soo kekasihnya sendiri. Chan Yeol bahkan mengira Kai lupa ingatan karena dia lebih banyak bersama Baek Hyun dari pada Kyung Soo. Lihat bagaimana santainya Kai merangkul pundak Baek Hyun saat mereka berenam tengah berada di Bandara menuju Jeju.

Puk~

Chan Yeol menoleh saat merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya. "Kyung Soo-ah"

"Kau kenapa? Murung sekali" tegur namja mungil itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya membiasakan diri tidak di dekat Baek Hyun"

Kyung Soo tertawa kecil "Kelihatannya sulit"

Chan Yeol mengangguk "Membosankan, sungguh"

"Kutemani?"

"Eh?"

Kyung Soo mengangkat bahu "Kai lebih banyak bersama Baek Hyun, kupikir mungkin karena dia melihat Baek Hyun kesepian, sedikit melengkapi saja, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, lagi pula hanya di depan publik kan? setelah kamera tidak menyorot kita lagi, semuanya akan kembali normal"

Chan Yeol mendengarkan semua ucapan bijak Kyung Soo itu "Hm, ne… kurasa kau benar" Ia pun merangkul pundak Kyung Soo dan menyusul keempat member mereka yang sudah agak jauh di depan.

Chan Yeol sedikit gelisah. Di situ ada Baek Hyun yang bernyanyi dengan merdunya saat konser berakhir. Sedikit-sedikit ia berdiri di belakang Kyung Soo dan Su Ho, tapi tanpa sadar kaki panjangnya kembali melangkah ke belakang Baek Hyun dan memegang pundak kekasihnya itu, lalu kembali lagi ke balakang Kyung Soo saat ia melihat sang manager tengah menatapnya.

Sedikit-sedikit ia melihat Kai yang berada di sebelah Baek Hyun. Menangkap tatapannya yang tak jengah mengarah pada wajah cantik kekasihnya, ia tidak ingin berprasangka, hanya saja….

Oh baiklah, seperti kata Kyung Soo, Kai hanya melihat Baek Hyun kesepian dan ingin melengkapi saja.

Kai merangkul Baek Hyun. Ini bukan sekali dua kali, entah sudah keberapa kalinya, dan itu sedikit membuat Chan Yeol jengah.

Greb~

Chan Yeol merangkul Kyung Soo agak merapat padanya, bermaksud untuk menarik perhatian Kai. Tapi nihil… herannya, kenapa Kai justru bersikap tidak peduli.

_Apa perlu kucium Kyung Soo di depanmu, baru kau peduli?__Bentaknya dalam hati.

Dan saat konser betul-betul berakhir, mereka serempak berjalan menuju backstage. Chan Yeol sempat kaget saat tiba-tiba fans menjerit histeris, ia kira karena fanservise yang ia lakukan dengan merangkul Kyung Soo.

Tapi saat ia menoleh…

Oh baiklah, pantas mereka menjerit, lihat bagaimana Kai merangkul Baek Hyun dari belakang dan menuntunnya membentuk _heart sign_ bersama.

Fanservise? Yah mungkin… itu yang diharapkan Chan Yeol.

"Eyelinermu tebal sekali di sini" Ucap Chan Yeol sembari memperlihatkan layar Ipad nya pada Baek Hyun.

"Salahkan make-up artistnya"balas Baek Hyun juga sibuk dengan I-pad nya.

Chan Yeol tertawa "Kau cantik, ppabo…"

"well…well…well"

Mata Chan Yeol membulat saat ia menemukan salah satu foto di mana Kai memeluk Baek Hyun. Ia tidak langsung memperlihatkannya pada kekasihnya itu, ia memilih keluar kamar dan dan bersantai di sofa ruang tengah.

"KaiBaek? What the hell" matanya semakin membulat saat ia menemukan fansite khusus untuk Kai dan Baek Hyun. "Sial…"

Ia meletakkan Ipad nya di sofa dan kembali ke kamar dalam keadaan marah.

Mengunjungi fansite khusus KaiBaek tadi membuatnya muak. Di mana kesemuanya adalah foto-foto dan video-video yang mengabadikan moment Kai dan Baek Hyun.

**BRAKKK~**

Baek Hyun terlonjak kaget saat melihat Chan Yeol masuk dan membanting pintu. "WAEGUREYO?" Kejutnya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan!" Keluh Chan Yeol dengan wajah merah.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang ini semua… lalu kenapa kalau kita terlalu ribut? Ini juga untuk menghibur yang lain kan? Kalau ada yang terganggu ya sudah tegur saja kita, jangan malah memisahkan kita. aku tidak suka!"

Baek Hyun mengerutkan keningnya melihat Chan Yeol begitu emosi. "Drastis… ada apa sebenarnya?" Baek Hyun menyimpan I-padnya dan menghampiri Chan Yeol yang terduduk di tepi ranjangnya, menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan bibir dengan tatapan mencekam. Terlihat bahunya naik turun mengatur nafas.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baek Hyun lagi.

Chan Yeol tidak menjawab. Masih terbayang-bayang sejumlah foto dan video Kai dan Baek Hyun yang membuat otaknya panas.

"Chan Yeollie" Lirih Baek Hyun sembari menuntun dagu runcing Chan Yeol agar wajah mereka berhadapan.

Chan Yeol menghela nafas, seolah menghembuskan semua emosinya ke udara. Lihat bagaimana wajah kekasihnya itu menyambutnya hangat.

**Greb~**

Chan Yeol langsung meraih tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya, mengecup pundak sempitnya berkali-kali, mengekspresikan perasaan takut kehilangannya.

Baek Hyun terkekeh "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku mecintaimu"

"Apa cinta itu begini?"

"Cinta itu rumit Byunbaek…"

"Arasso, jangan mengajariku"

Chan Yeol mengulur pelukannya dan mengusap wajah Baek Hyun yang begitu segar sore itu. "Menurutmu, siapa yang lebih tampan. Aku atau Kai?"

Baek Hyun terdiam, menatap mata Chan Yeol serius, tidak ada ciri-ciri lelucon di sana, maka dari itulah tawanya meledak. "Pertanyaan apa itu Chan Yeollie?"

"Aku serius… siapa yang lebih tampan, aku atau Kai?"

"Hm, sulit"

Chan Yeol mencubit lengan Baek Hyun "Apanya yang sulit, aku ini namjachingumu apa susahnya langsung menjawab bahwa aku yang lebih tampan"

"Jadi kau lebih suka kalau aku bohong?"

Mata Chan Yeol membulat sempurna "Mwo?", ia sudah bersiap-siap marah.

"Maksudku begini. Kalian sama-sama tampan, dan daya tarik kalian berbeda satu sama lain. Bagaimana menyebutkannya, kharisma Kai begitu kuat, tidak ada yang bisa menyangkalnya. Dan kau, ayolah… kau sangat tampan, apalagi saat kau tersenyum"

Chan Yeol terdiam. Perlahan-lahan semburat merah berkumpul di kedua pipi chubbynya. "Kau… serius?"

"Ne… kau tampan. Kalau kau jelek, mana mungkin aku mau denganmu"

"Hya!"

Baek Hyun tertawa lagi, menampakkan deretan giginya yang rapih dan bersinar, membuat Chan Yeol harus bersabar untuk tidak langsung menyerangnya.

"Menurutmu, siapa yang lebih baik? Aku atau Kai?"

Baek Hyun kembali mengerutkan kening "Dalam hal apa? Dance? Jelas saja Kai"

"Bukan…"

"Lalu apa? Suara? Kalian setara"

"Ck, bukan… tapi sifat. Sifaaattt"

"Um… tidak ada yang lebih baik. Sama seperti pertanyaan pertama, kalian punya ciri khas masing-masing. Dan sudah cukup membandingkan dirimu dengan Kai, aku semakin pusing dengan tujuanmu sebenarnya"

Chan Yeol tertawa kecil, sedikit lega karena ternyata Baek Hyun memang masih miliknya.

"Kau sudah merasa baik kan? Aku ke dapur dulu mencari es krim"

TEp~

Baek Hyun menoleh saat Chan Yeol menangkap tangannya "Apalagi?"

"Kau tidak butuh es krim, percayalah"

"Eh?"

Chan Yeol sedikit tersenyum, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, berdiri di hadapan Baek Hyun yang membuat namja mungil itu otomatis mendongak.

Selanjutnya, kurasa kalian tahu apa maksud Chan Yeol dengan Es krim.

* * *

Kai langsung melompat saat ia merasakan ada yang mengganjal bokongnya saat ia hendak duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Ck, Chan Yeol hyung sembrono"Umpatnya kemudian mengambil I Pad itu.

**Deg~**

Matanya membulat sempurna saat ia menemukan foto yang terpajang di dalam sana. Foto dirinya dan… Baek Hyun.

"K… Kaibaek?" lirihnya sembari membaca alamat situs itu.

Sedikit penasaran, ia membuka semua file yang ada di dalam. Full… semuanya full momentnya dengan Baek Hyun, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menyangka, respon mereka seperti ini" Lirihnya jelas bahagia. "Apa Baek Hyun hyung sudah melihatnya?"

Kai berdecak setelah meneguhkan hatinya. "Baek Hyun hyung harus lihat"

Dengan langkah semangat ia menuju ke kamar BaekYeol, tentu saja dengan niat memperlihatkan apa yang dia temukan.

Cklek~

"Hyung… coba lihat In_"

**Deg~**

Mata Kai membelalak begitu ia menangkap pemandangan di depannya. Ia tahu serutin apa Chan Yeol mencumbu(?) Baek Hyun, tapi ini pertama kalinya Kai menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Chan Yeol melumat bibir tipis Baek Hyun.

**Dugh~**

Baek Hyun mendorong tubuh Chan Yeol agar ciuman mereka terlepas, karena memang ia sendiri yang menyadari kehadiran Kai. Chan Yeol? Memang masa bodoh dengan kondisi sekitarnya.

"K… Kai? Ada apa?"tanya Baek Hyun gelagapan. Sesekali membetulkan kancing kemejanya yang entah sejak kapan terbuka seperi itu.

Kai tidak langsung menjawab. Ia shock, tentu saja.

"Ck, mengganggu saja" Umpat Chan Yeol kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, mengabaikan kehadiran Kai.

Baek Hyun serba salah, ia langsung menghampiri Kai yang wajahnya memucat "Ada apa Kai?"ulangnya lagi.

"A… ani… ini aku hanya ingin" Ia menatap i-pad milik Chan Yeol setelah menutup tab situs tadi "Ini, aku ingin mengembalikan ini"

Baek Hyun mengambil I-pad itu kemudian tersenyum "Gomawo…"

"A… Aku pergi…"

"Ne…"

* * *

Kai meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir bawah, sedikit menekannya kemudian menggigitinya.

Adegan live ciuman BaekYeol membuatnya berpikir.

_Bahagianya jadi Chan Yeol hyung__lirihnya dalam hati.

Bukan berarti dia tidak pernah berciuman. Dia sering melakukannya dengan Kyung Soo, tapi… Baek Hyun memang sedikit menguasai pikirannya belakangan ini, untuk itulah dia sampai seperti ini memikirkannya.

"Kai… makan" seru Kyung Soo dari luar kamar mereka.

"Aku tidak lapar…"

"Eh tumben sekali"

Kyung Soo menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya "Kau sakit?"

Kai hanya menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Hanya tidak nafsu makan"

Kyung Soo tertawa, "Aku akan menyuapimu, kajja"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak lapar…"

"Ayolah…"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, jebal"

Kyung Soo menatap Kai terperangah, Kai memang mengucapkannya lembut, tapi maknanya sangat dalam. Bisa-bisanya Kai memperlakukannya seperti itu. Sayangnya ini bukan pertama kalinya, tapi sudah beberapa kali, dan itu membuatnya sedikit merasa terabaikan.

"Arasso…."

* * *

Baek Hyun merasakan ada yang salah dengan sikap Kai. Biasanya kalau ia sedang sendiri, Kai langsung menghampirinya dan merangkul pundaknya dengan akrab. Ini tidak lagi, ia jadi sedikit janggal berjalan sendiri di belakang. Chan Yeol kebanyakan dengan Se Hun, Kyung Soo dengan sang leader, sementara Kai bersama manager Hyung.

Beruntung itu tidak berlangsung lama saat mereka tiba di lokasi fanmeeting.

"Kyung Soo-ah, Kai sakit?"bisik Baek Hyun saat acara faanmeeting tengah berlangsung.

"Tidak, waeyo?"balas Kyung Soo sembari menandatangani album yang disodorkan fans mereka.

"Dia jadi pemurung belakangan ini, kalian ada masalah?"

Kyung Soo langsung menoleh "Kau merasakannya juga?"

"Ne… biasanya dia akan menghampiriku kalau aku sendirian"

Kyung Soo berdecak "Aku khawatir"

"Tentang apa?"

Kyung Soo menatap Baek Hyun ragu "Jangan ceritakan pada siapapun"

"Tentu…"

Kyung Soo sedikit bergeser kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Baek Hyun.

"Mwo? Kau gila?"

"Husssttt…. Jangan keras-keras"

Baek Hyun menatap Kyung Soo tidak percaya "Tapi ini…."

"Aku bimbang, kau tidak mengerti perasaanku jadi mungkin kau akan menyalahkanku"

Baek Hyun terdiam sejenak, masih menatap Kyung Soo "Ck, pantas saja"

Kyung Soo menghela nafas "Dia yang lebih dulu mengabaikanku"

"Kalian sudah membicarakannya?"

"Kurasa dia tidak akan peduli. Jadi kulanjut saja, selama aku menemukan ketenangan"

"Lebih baik kalian bicarakan dulu, jangan sampai Kai yang tahu lebih dulu sebelum kau memberitahunya"

"AKu akan memberitahunya kalau waktunya sudah tiba"

"Kapan itu?"

"Ketika aku sudah jengah"

"Jangan kejam begitu Kyung Soo-ah"

"Dia yang mulai hyung, aku hanya tidak ingin terus-terusan seperti ini, seolah tidak dianggap"

Baek Hyun menghela nafas, ia juga tidak berhak menyalahkan Kyung Soo karena ini permasalahan hati. "Ya sudah, nanti aku bicara padanya, apa yang membuatnya seperti itu"

"Kurasa sudah terlambat"

"Maksudmu?"

Kyung Soo menoleh, mengarahkan pandangannya pada Su Ho di ujung sana, dan jelas sekali Baek Hyun mengerti arti tatapan itu.

* * *

**TUK~**

Kai menoleh saat ia melihat ada yang meletakkan segelas cokelat panas di atas meja.

"Nonton apa?" Tanya Baek Hyun yang menghampirinya malam itu.

"Movie"Jawab Kai singkat kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke layar TV.

"Menarik?"

"Aku baru menontonnya"

"Hm, tentang apa?"

"Molla, aku baru menontonnya"

"Oh…"

Baek Hyun menaikkan kedua kakinya di atas sofa, bersebelahan dengan Kai kemudian ikut menonton.

Berselang beberapa menit kemudian, suasana hening itu pecah oleh tawa Baek Hyun "Lihat…lihat, kepalanya terimpa buku" serunya heboh.

Kai menoleh, memandangi tingkah sederhana Baek Hyun yang dimatanya sangat… istimewa. Entah sejak kapan, arah tontonannya kini berubah, film yang tengah tayang di TV itu mendadak tidak lagi menarik karena kini, orang disebelahnya jauh lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Lihat itu Kai… apa dia bodoh atau buta? Bisa-bisanya dia tersandung tempat sampah sebesar itu" seru Baek Hyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

Seulas senyuman tergambar di bibir Kai.

_Cantik__ lirihnya dalam hati. Sampai ketika matanya tertuju pada bibir tipis Baek Hyun, kejadian itu kembali menyeruk di pikirannya. Bagaimana ia menemukan Baek Hyun berciuman dengan Chan Yeol dengan cukup… heboh di kamar mereka.

Dan jujur saja itu membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Kai… mau kemana?"tanya Baek Hyun saat Kai memutuskan untuk pindah saja.

"Keluar, cari udara segara"jawab Kai acuh.

"Aku ikut"

Kai menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah taman kota yang cukup sepi malam itu, mungkin karena cuacanya sangat dingin hingga orang-orang malas berkeliaran di taman kota.

"Kai…"

Suara lirih itu membuat matanya terpejam. Baek Hyun memang mengikutinya, dan sejak tadi Kai tidak berniat bersisian jalan dengan salah satu hyung nya itu.

"Kau dan Kyung Soo ada masalah?"tanya Baek Hyun membuka percakapan.

Namja tinggi berkulit Tan itu menyandarkan punggungnya di sebuah pohon mapple yang daunnya mulai berkurang, ia tatap namja mungil di depannya itu dengan sangat datar, "Tidak ada"Jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu… kenapa sikapmu sedikit aneh belakangan ini?"

Kai tidak menjawab, ia memalingkan wajahnya, menatap kolam air mancur yang riaknya terdengar sampai di tempatnya dan Baek Hyun berdiri. Mungkin karena memang tidak ada suara lagi yang mendominasi.

"Kai…"

"aku tidak apa-apa hyung, pulanglah. Cuaca sangat dingin"

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau mengatakan apa yang mengusik pikiranmu"

Namja tampan itu kembali menatap Baek Hyun, sarat akan makna mendalam, membuat namja mungil di depannya itu iba.

"Ceritalah"

Kai terdiam sejenak, sebenarnya ia enggan, tapi menyimpan beban seorang diri memang sangat sulit. "Hyung… apa pendapatmu tentang seseorang yang sudah punya kekasih, tetapi justru menyukai orang lain"

Baek Hyun tersentak mendengarnya "Ja… jadi kau sudah tahu?"

Kini giliran Kai yang kebingungan "Ne?"

"Tentang… Kyung Soo… dan… Su Ho hyung" kata Baek Hyun sangat hati-hati.

Mata Kai sempat membulat sejenak, karena memang itu cukup mengejutkannya. Jelas saja ia membahas tentang dirinya sendiri yang menyukai Baek Hyun sementara ia sudah punya Kyung Soo. Lalu kenapa tanggapan Baek Hyun justru menyangkut Kyung Soo dan Su Ho?. Tapi berhubung Baek Hyun memang sudah salah sangka sejak awal, ini bisa ia gunakan untuk mengorek lebih dalam apa yang Baek Hyun maksud dengan _Hubungan Kyung Soo dan Su Ho?_.

"Ne… kurasa, mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku"Balas Kai, seolah memang itulah topik yang ingin ia bahas.

"Ta… tapi ini memang bermula darimu Kai. Kyung Soo merasa bahwa kau mengabaikannya"

Kai tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, seperti tertampar telak-telak. Ia bahkan tidak sadar akan hal itu, yah memang… hubungannya dan Kyung Soo sedikit merenggang belakangan ini, "Jadi… maksudmu, Kyung Soo mencari pelarian?"

Baek Hyun menggeleng "Tidak… tapi Kyung Soo menemukan tempatnya di sisi Su Ho hyung"

Kai terdiam. Tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Betul-betul tidak sadar bahwa ia telah kehilangan Kyung Soo. Ia terlalu disibukkan oleh pikiran-pikirannya tentang Baek Hyun. Pesona Baek Hyun telah membuatnya terbuai hingga ia lupa akan hal yang seharusnya ia jaga.

Hubungannya dengan Kyung Soo.

"Kurasa belum terlambat Kai, kau bisa membicarakan hal ini dengan Kyung Soo dan memperbaiki kembali hubungan kalian"

Kai menunduk. Sebenarnya di pikirannya kini tengah ada dua cabang yang memusingkannya. Masing-masing berujung pada nama yang berbeda, walau sumbernya memang satu.

Hati…

Bercabang pada dua nama…

Kyung Soo, dan juga Baek Hyun.

"Kajja… mungkin yang lain sudah pulang dari supermarket"

Kai tidak merespon. Dan itu membuat Baek Hyun menghela nafas, kemudian panjang, ia memeluk maknae kedua setelah Se Hun itu.

**Deg~**

Kai jelas terperangah, berusaha mati-matian agar degup jantungnya tidak terdengar oleh Baek Hyun.

"Bersemangatlah Kai… kau bisa, aku percaya itu"

"H… Hyung…"

* * *

**_Kai POV_**

Apa ini Tuhan?

Mukjisat?

Keajaiban?

Mungkin salah satunya. Betapa aku mendambakan pelukan ini yang kupikir hanya akan dilakukan Baek Hyun hyung dengan kekasihnya.

Perlahan kuulur tanganku dan merengkuh punggung sempitnya agar lebih merapat padaku. Kejamkah ini? kujadikan kedok kekecewaanku agar Baek Hyun hyung memperhatikanku.

kurasa…. Tidak… semua orang berhak akan harapan. Setiap perasaan tulus, berhak mendapat balasan.

…

Benar… perasaanku memang tulus pada Baek Hyun hyung, siapapun tidak boleh meragukannya, karena kalau memang aku tidak setulus itu, sudah kurebut dia secara paksa dari Chan Yeol hyung.

Aku tulus…

…

Mencintainya.

Dalam diam…

Tersembunyi…

Di dasar hatiku yang paling dalam.

* * *

Author POV

"Dari mana?" itu sambutan Chan Yeol saat Kai dan Baek Hyun baru saja masuk ke dorm.

"Menemani Kai mencari udara segar" Jawab Baek Hyun sembari mengelus pipi Chan Yeol sejenak.

"Oh" Chan Yeol langsung menarik tangan Baek Hyun, menjauh dari Kai.

Namja tampan itu hanya bisa tersenyum, terlebih saat Baek Hyun menoleh dan melambai padanya, dan dengan gerakan bibir, hyungnya itu berucap "_Jaljayo ne…_"

Kai mendesah pelan, ia memang merasakan kelegaan di dadanya. Semacam titik temu akan rasa sesak yang melandanya belakangan ini.

Cinta tidak harus memiliki,…

Ia sempat jijik akan kalimat itu, tapi sialnya kalimat itu justru memberinya sedikit pelajaran bahwa memang kalimat itu tidak sepenuhnya salah dan menggurui. Setidaknya dia memang harus belajar akan hal itu.

Karena kalau ia memaksakan kehendak, ia tidak hanya akan kehilangan orang yang ia cintai, ia juga akan kehilangan salah satu sahabatnya, dan itu jelas akan menimbulkan keretakan dalam kelompoknya.

Tidak..

Ia memang harus menghindari hal itu.

* * *

Kai POV.

Tenggorokanku kering, haus sekali. Walau kantukku juga tidak bisa tertahankan, tapi tetap rasa hausku memaksaku untuk bangun dari tempat tidurku.

Sedikit heran karena Kyung Soo tidak berada di tempat tidurnya. dan semalam… ah benar, kami berbicara banyak. Sangat banyak sampai aku lupa membahas tujuan utamaku mengajaknya bicara. Tentu saja mengenai hubungannya dengan Su Ho Hyung.

Kupikir, istilah Eomma dan Appa yang mereka gunakan untuk diri mereka hanya sebuah panggilan lucu atau sejenisnya, Kyung Soo memang Eomma kami, dan Su Ho hyung adalah Appa kami, hanya sampai di situ, tapi terakhir kusadari… bukankah Eomma dan Appa adalah pasangan?

Tidak menutup kemungkinan itu juga yang menjadi label Kyung Soo dan Su Ho Hyung.

**_Cklek~_**

Aku membuka pintu kamarku perlahan, dan dengan langkah berat berjalan menuju dapur. Mungkin air dingin cukup untuk_

"Besok akan kukatakan pada Kai tentang hubungan kita, jadi kumohon jangan marah…"

"Hm… baiklah, aku juga tidak boleh mendesakmu, karena memang sejak awal kalian memang pasangan"

"Tapi sekarang tidak lagi…. Saranghae… Hyung…"

"Nado saranghae… Kyung Soo-ah…"

Mataku membelalak melihat pemandangan di depanku. di tengah percakapan itu Kyung Soo mengalungkan lengannya di leher Su Ho hyung dan…

Mereka berciuman.

Dan bisa aku pastikan hubungan mereka bukannya baru saja di mulai, tapi sudah berjalan sejak…

…

Aku tidak tahu kapan, tapi tampaknya sudah sangat lama, karena mana mungkin Kyung Soo bisa sebegitu mudahnya berpaling ke Su Ho hyung, terlebih ciuman mereka sangat…

_**Greb~**_

Aku terkejut begitu merasakan ada yang menggenggam lenganku, saat aku menoleh, sosok dengan wajah putih bersinar menyambutku. Detik berikutnya ia menarikku menjauh dari tempat itu.

Ne… tidak sepantasnya aku di sini, menyaksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri pengkhinatan dari kekasihku sendiri.

Sakit?

Bohong besar kalau aku tidak merasakan sakit. Siapa yang bisa memungkiri hal ini? walaupun hatiku telah berpaling, tapi kenangan yang kuukir bersama Kyung Soo tidak bisa kuabaikan begitu saja. maka beberapa penggal kenangan itulah yang kini menyayat-nyayat hatiku. Memintaku untuk merintih kesakitan…

Dalam kebungkaman yang memilukan.

Karena memang, aku tidak akan menampakkan rasa sakit itu pada mereka.

Kekasihku… dan namja yang paling kusegani.

Kuperkirakan saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari, terbukti dengan hawa yang makin mendingin juga kesenyapan yang menyelimuti taman itu.

Aku duduk di ayunan, menapakkan kakiku pada tumpukan pasir halus, dan menggerakkan pelan ayunanku tanpa irama berarti.

Di sebelahku, sosok Hyung dengan wajah bersinar terus memandangiku, kutahu hal itu karena bisa kutangkap dengan ekor mataku.

"Kai…" lirihnya setelah sekian menit berlalu dalam kebisuan. Mungkin ia jengah karena aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa sejak tadi.

Aku menoleh dan menatapnya sayu. Terdapat dua lingkaran semburat merah muda di wajah putihnya, kabut tipis berkali-kali keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya, menandakan cuaca memang sangat dingin malam ini, "Kembalilah Hyung, kau bisa sakit"

Ia menggeleng "Aku ingin menemanimu"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Wajahmu tidak meyakinkanku kalau kau baik-baik saja" Ia turun dari ayunannya, kemudian melangkah pelan dan kini berdiri di hadapanku.

Aku bisa merasakannya, perlahan jemari lentiknya yang dingin iu menyentuh pipiku, membuatku mendongak dan menatap wajah indahnya yang bahkan mengalahkan terangnya cahaya bulan malam ini.

"Hyung…"lirihku tanpa suara, bisa kurasakan kabut hangat itu keluar dari mulutku.

Ia tersenyum, kemudian meraihku dalam pelukan hangatnya. Kusandarkan wajahku di dada sempitnya, merasakan irama jantungnya yang teratur dan damai, tidak seperti degup jantungku yang menderu keras. "Menangislah Kai, itu manusiawi"

Kupejamkan mataku, dan detik itu juga kurasakan ada yang bergerombol di mataku, menetes… membentuk garis lurus dan menganak sungai di pipiku. "Aku pantas menerima hukuman ini Hyung, aku telah mengabaikan Kyung Soo, dan kini… tanpa aku sadari ia telah lenyap dari sisiku, semua karena kelalaianku yang tidak bisa menjaga hubungan kami"

Pelukan itu semakin erat tatkala namja mungil yang mendekapku ini ikut merasakan perihnya hatiku. "Kai…"

"Aku tidak marah, aku tidak menyalahkan mereka. Kyung Soo berpaling, karena memang ia tidak menemukan kebahagiaan saat bersamaku, dan kurasa… memang aku pantas tercampakkan"

Pelukan itu meregang, kupikir ia sengaja, karena selanjutnya ia menapakkan kedua tangan indahnya di wajahku, menuntunku untuk mendongak dan ia sendiri sedikit membungkuk, "Mau tahu sesuatu?"

Aku tidak menjawab, berharap sosok malaikat yang diberi nama Byun Baek Hyun ini mengerti bahwa apapun yang ia katakan, aku akan mendengarnya.

"Kai itu… merupakan sosok namjachingu yang sangat sempurna. Kau tampan, dengan skil yang sangat luar biasa, kau bisa bersikap _Manly _ dan _cute_ diwaktu yang bersamaan. Bersama Kai tidak akan pernah bosan. Jadi kuharap kedepannya nanti, Kai akan menemukan sosok yang lebih tepat untuk mendampingi Kai…"

Ces~

Aku mendengarnya,…

Seperti tetesan embun yang membasahi hatiku yang tandus. Tidakkah ia bisa menebak bahwa kuharap orang itu adalah dia.

"Jangan bersedih lagi, ne! aku akan selalu bersama Kai, menghibur Kai, sampai Kai melupakan kesedihannya" Ucapnya lagi.

"H… Hyung…"

"Tapi mengenai hubunganmu dengan Kyung Soo, kurasa kalian memang harus memperjelasnya"

Aku menunduk "Ne, seperti yang kudengar tadi, besok dia akan mengajakku berbicara. Kuharap kami bisa berakhir dengan baik"

PUK~

Baek Hyun hyung menepuk pundakku "Tidak ada yang berakhir Kai, hanya berubah sedikit. Kita semua tetap bersama. Ara!"

Kutatap lagi kedua matanya yang tak jengah membentuk eyesmiled bulan sabit. Menenangkan.

"Arayo.. Hyung"

"Bagus… itulah Kai… Kajja… kita kembali. Dingin sekali di sini"

Aku tersenyum, kemudian melepas jacket kulitku, berdiri di hadapannya dan memasangkan jacket itu di tubuh mungilnya.

"Eh… kau bisa kedinginan…" ia hendak mengelak.

"Tidak akan…" Akupun duduk berjongkok membelakanginya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku "Naik Hyung"

"YA! Kau kira aku anak kecil?"

"Kau sudah menggigil begitu, setidaknya aku bisa sedikit menghangatkanmu. Coba saja, punggungku hangat"

Lama, tak ada sahutan. Sampai ketika aku merasakan dua tangan terulur melewati bahuku dan memeluk leherku, akupun tersenyum. Kupegang kedua lipatan lutut Baek Hyun Hyung hingga ia lebih merapat di punggungku "Hup… Kajja!"

"Rasanya beda…"

"Apanya?"

"Saat Chan Yeol menggendongku tidak begini"

Deg~

"Apanya yang beda?"

Baek Hyun hyung mengeratkan pelukannya di depan dadaku "Kai benar… punggung ini hangat"

Aku menyunggingkan senyumku, aku bahagia.

Cklek…

"Bisa aku tahu kenapa kalian meninggalkan dorm di jam seperti ini?"

Aku tidak terkejut lagi saat Chan Yeol hyung menghadang di ruang tamu.

"Cari angin Hyung…"Jawabku asal.

"Dan membawa Baek Hyun?"

"Baek Hyun Hyung menyusul" Aku menoleh, merasakan suara nafas teratur di pundakku, hm, Baek Hyun Hyung tertidur.

Chan Yeol hyung menatapku dalam diam, seperti ada yang ingin disampaikan tapi ia ragu.

Akupun berbalik, berniat mengoper(?) Baek Hyun Hyung pada kekasihnya ini. dan ia juga langsung tanggap, bisa kulihat Chan Yeol hyung langsung menggendong tubuh mungil itu ala _bridal._

"Selamat tidur Hyung…"Ucapku santai, kemudian berjalan pelan menuju kamarku dan… Kyung Soo.

_Cklek…_

_Blam…_

"Kai? Dari mana?" itu sambutan Kyung Soo…

"Cari angin" Jawabku asal kemudian langsung menghempaskan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur.

"Kai… ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, ng.. mengenai… hubunganku dan…"

"Hm, aku merestui kalian. Semoga kalian bahagia"

"Ne?"

"Selamat tidur Kyung Soo… hyung"

* * *

Author POV

Kening Chan Yeol berkerut melihat ulah kekasihnya yang entah kenapa pagi itu terlihat sangat perhatian pada Kai.

Lihat bagaimana ia mengoleskan selai pada roti dan meletakkannya di piring Kai, setelahnya ia menuangkan susu, dan juga ah… apa itu, Baek Hyun menyeka selai yang menempel di sudut bibir Kai dengan ibu jarinya.

"Byunbaek… Kau amnesia?"teguran Chan Yeol menandakan bahwa ia sudah tidak tahan.

"Mworago?"Balasnya.

"Yang kekasihmu itu siapa? Aku atau Kai? Mana rotiku?"

"Kau kan punya tangan, ambil sendiri saja"

Chan Yeol meradang "Lalu Kai tidak punya tangan?"

"Ck, tidak bisa mebaca situasi?. Kau mengertilah sedikit"

"Arasso… Arasso…" Kai menyambar roti di piring Kyung Soo karena dia pikir ini semua adalah ulahnya. "Lagipula salahmu sendiri Kai, kenapa mengabaikan Kyung Soo, makanya dia berselingkuh dengan Su Ho hyung"

Kelima member lainnya terbatuk bersamaan.

Baek Hyun langsung melempar serbet pada Chan Yeol "Kau ini betul-betul tidak bisa membaca situasi?"

Su Ho berdehem, kemudian menatap Kai "Mianhae Jong In-ah, harusnya kukatakan ini sejak awal"

"Gwenchanayo Hyung, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau memang yang terbaik untuk Kyung Soo"Balas Kai bijak.

"Kuharap ini tidak mempengaruhi persahabatan kita"

"Tentu saja tidak, hyung. Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Hanya saja, status namjachingu Kyung Soo… bergeser padamu"Ucap Kai diselingi tawa. Entah kenapa ia memang tidak ada beban dalam mengatakannya.

Baek Hyun tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan Kai yang menapak di atas meja makan, membuat namja tampan itu menoleh.

Dalam beberapa detik, mereka bertatapan hangat. Ya, hanya beberapa detik karena selanjutnya Chan Yeol menginterupsi.

"Cukup Kai dan Kyung Soo saja yang putus yah!"Sindirnya.

Baek Hyun menoleh kemudian tertawa "Ara… ara, kau ini, mana piringmu"

Chan Yeol akhirnya sumringah saat Baek Hyun mengoleskan selai cokelat pada 2 lapis roti dan meletakkannya di piring Chan Yeol. "Terima kasih, my Baby…"

"Menjijikkan, cepat habiskan. Karena setelah ini, kau yang cuci piring"

"Mwo? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau terlalu ribut"

Kai menyaksikannya. Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol memang lebih banyak bertengkar, tapi disitulah letak keistimewaannya, mungkin itu sebabnya tidak ada kata bosan dalam hubungan mereka. Dan jujur saja…

Kai merasa… iri.

* * *

_"Hyung… saranghae"_

_"Ne…?"_

_"Alasan kenapa aku mengabaikan Kyung Soo adalah, karena aku mencintaimu"_

_"Ta… Tapi… aku sudah punya Chan Yeol…"_

_"Lalu kenapa? Bisakah kau melakukan hal yang sama denganku? Bisakah kau melepaskan Chan Yeol dan melanjutkan hubungan ini denganku?"_

_"Aku Tid_"_

_Chu~_

_"Saranghae… jeongmal"_

* * *

Kai POV

Pesona Baek Hyun hyung kini tidak hanya memenuhi alam sadarku, tapi juga alam bawah sadarku. Sudah beberapa minggu ini mimpi aneh itu terus menghampiriku berulang-ulang.

Menyatakan perasaanku pada Baek Hyun hyung dan menciumnya…

Oh Tuhan aku sudah gila, bahkan jika itu hanya sebuah mimpi, kesan yang tertinggal di hatiku begitu nyata. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali aku mati-matian menahan perasaanku saat Baek Hyun hyung terang-terangan tertawa di hadapanku, merangkulku hangat dan perlakuan manis lainnya, yang aku tahu dia hanya melakukan hal itu padaku karena dia menganggapku adiknya, lagipula dia juga sudah menegaskan bahwa dia akan menemaniku sampai aku melupakan kesedihanku.

Padahal sebenarnya aku sendiri sudah lama lupa alasan kenapa aku sempat bersedih, karena perasaan yang mendominasi di hatiku saat ini adalah perasaan cintaku pada Baek Hyun Hyung.

Malam itu, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam dan aku masih terbangun. Tepatnya tidak bisa tidur karena memang aku tidak punya tempat. Tidur di sofa juga lumayan dingin. Terakhir, aku hanya bisa duduk seperti ini sambil termenung.

Su Ho Hyung menginvasi kamarku, dan saat aku sendiri masuk ke kamarnya, Se Hun tengah menelpon Lu Han hyung, dan tentu saja itu cukup menganggu untuk orang sepertiku yang ingin tidur. Terlebih banyak yang kupikirkan belakangan ini.

Cklek~

Aku menoleh saat ada sebuah pintu terbuka, dan itu adalah kamar Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol Hyung. Aku bisa melihat sosok mungil keluar dari sana sambil menggosok-gosok matanya, jalannya gontai karena mungkin dia sangat mengantuk, hingga tidak melihatku yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

Ia melangkah menuju dapur, mungkin minum atau sebagainya, dan aku tak hentinya mengarahkan pandanganku kemanapun ia melangkah.

Sampai ketika kegiatannya selesai, ia bermaksud kembali ke kamar, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat pandangan kami bertemu. Ne, dia menyadari kehadiranku.

Ia mengucek matanya untuk memastikan penglihatan "Kai? Tidak tidur?" ia pun menghampiriku dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur Hyung, suara Se Hun terlalu mengusik"Jawabku.

"Se Hun?"

"Ne, aku sekamar dengan Se Hun karena Su Ho hyung minta tukaran kamar satu malam ini"

Bibir tipisnya membulat sebagai respon ucapanku.

"Kenapa tidak kembali tidur hyung?"Tanyaku.

"Kau tidak ingin kutemani?"

Aku tertawa kecil "Gwenchana, aku juga akan tertidur kalau sudah mengantuk"

"Kalau begitu, kutemani sampai kau mengantuk" Baek Hyun hyung mengusap rambutku.

Sungguh… perlakuan-perlakuan kecil seperti ini yang membuatku semakin gila.

"Berbaringlah di sini" Baek Hyun hyung menepuk-nepuk pahanya, dan itu membuatku menelan ludah dengan sangat susah payah.

"Ne?"

"agar kau cepat tertidur. Waktu-waktu luang seperti ini sangat jarang Kai, jadi kita harus memanfaatkan betul waktu istirahat kita"

"Eum, Ne…" Dengan sedikit gugup, kurebahkan tubuhku dan menyandarkan kepalaku di atas paha Baek Hyun Hyung. Dan dengan posisi seperti ini, aku bisa melihat wajahnya begitu dekat karena ia juga menunduk, sembari mengusap lembut rambutku.

"Hyung…"

"Ne…"

"Apa kau sangat mencintai Chan Yeol Hyung?"Tanyaku tiba-tiba dan aku sendiri tidak menyadarinya kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu.

Bisa kulihat ia terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan pertanyaanku "Ne… aku mencintainya, waeyo?"

"Hanya bertanya, karena kulihat hubungan kalian sangat kuat"

"Hm, kau masih memikirkan hubunganmu dengan Kyung Soo?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Mengapa setiap aku membahas masalah seperti ini, Baek Hyun Hyung langsung mematok bahwa arah pembicaraanku adalah Kyung Soo?.

"Sebenarnya dalam menjaga suatu hubungan itu yang terpenting dari segalanya adalah rasa saling percaya. Dan tentu saja menjaga perasaan saling mencintai"Tambahnya.

Aku menghela nafas kemudian memejamkan mata. ini isyarat bahwa memang hubungan Chan Yeol hyung dan Baek Hyun hyung tidak akan berakhir.

Lama kami seperti itu, sampai kudengar suara nafas Baek Hyun hyung mulai teratur. Kubuka mataku untuk memastikan dan memang ternyata Baek Hyun hyung sudah tertidur dengan kepala menumpu di sandaran sofa.

Ia bersuara sesekali, seperti suara anak anjing, dan bagiku itu sangat lucu. Ini pertanda kalau Baek Hyun Hyung sangat lelah, dan kurasa aku tidak akan mempertanyakan kenapa ia sangat lelah.

Lehernya penuh jejak yang tentu saja oleh Chan Yeol Hyung, ia juga cukup berkeringat dan rambutnya berantakan. Dan… hm sudahlah, bukan urusanku.

Kubetulkan posisiku hingga kembali duduk di sebelahnya. Kupandangi wajahnya yang begitu bersinar walau lampu sama sekali tidak dinyalakan.

Kelopak matanya yang tipis, bulu matanya yang pendek, alis tipisnya, hidungnya yang runcing, kulitnya yang mulus, dan… bibirnya yang… mungkin rasanya manis… semuanya tak kunjung membuatku jengah memandanginya.

Sebuah ide gila langsung menyergapku. Dia tertidur sangat pulas, jadi kurasa ia tidak mungkin menyadarinya.

_**Gulp~**_

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah, dengan kegugupan luar biasa, seolah ini adalah pertaruhan antara hidup dan mati.

Ne… sekali saja, aku ingin menciumnya… di bibir itu.

Ini memang sedikit kejam karena aku terkesan mencuri-curi, tapi kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali.

Kuatur nafasku sebisa mugkin, kemudian perlahan kudekatkan wajahku ke arahnya.

…

…

Lembut…

Hangat…

Manis…

Itulah kesan yang kudapat pertama kali saat bibirku menempel di bibir tipisnya.

Sial, aku tidak ingin melepas ciuman ini, bahkan jika aku tidak mendapatkan respon apapun, tetap saja aku tidak bisa melepasnya.

Dengan sangat hati-hati kupegang pipinya dan kuperdalam ciumanku di bibir tipisnya itu. Dan itu membuatku semakin hilang kendali dan semakin melumat bibirnya tanpa perlawanan.

"Eungh…"

Aku terkejut bukan main mendengar keluhan itu. Segera kulepas ciumanku dan membetulkan posisi hingga terlihat wajar.

"ah… mian, aku justru tertidur duluan"Ucapnya sambil mengusap kedua matanya.

"N… Ne Hyung… maksudku… gwenchana"

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Ng, A… Aku akan tidur, mungkin Se Hun sudah selesai menelpon"

"Hm, tidurlah, kau butuh banyak istirahat" Baek Hyun Hyung mengusap puncak kepalaku "Jaljayo ne…"

"Ne Hyung… Jaljayo"

Ia tersenyum singkat sebelum kembali ke kamarnya.

_Blam ~_

Begitu pintu kamarnya tertutup, aku luruh ke lantai dengan nafas putus-putus. "Oh Tuhan… nyaris saja…"

Apa tanggapan Baek Hyun Hyung nantinya kalau ia tahu aku menciumnya diam-diam? Oh Tuhan, dia pasti membenciku kalau dia sampai tahu.

Benar, ini akan kurahasiakan sampai kapanpun.

Akhir-akhir ini pikiranku mulai tenang, perasaanku damai. Entah bagaimana aku mendeskripsikannya.

Kalau kubilang karena aku telah mewujudkan keinginanku untuk mencium Baek Hyun Hyung…. Sebenarnya iya. Tapi terkadang aku merasa bersalah karena menciumnya diam-diam.

Tapi… apa ini memang sepenuhnya salahku?

Kudengar cinta tidak pernah salah. Selama kita tidak mempergunakan cinta untuk melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

Aku tidak berniat memisahkan Baek Hyun hyung dari Chan Yeol hyung, walau aku memang berharap hubungan mereka berakhir dengan sendirinya hingga aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku pada Baek Hyun hyung.

Hanya sampai di situ, aku tidak pernah menyusun rencana agar mereka berpisah, tidak sama sekali, karena aku tahu Baek Hyun Hyung lebih banyak tersenyum dan tertawa saat bersama kekasihnya itu. Dan lagi pernyatannya bahwa dia sangat mencintai Chan Yeol hyung sudah menjadi tolak ukur bagiku bahwa…

Aku tidak punya celah untuk bisa memiliki Baek Hyun hyung sepenuhnya.

* * *

Pagi itu saat sarapan, kulihat Baek Hyun Hyung tengah melamun, padahal kekasihnya tengah berceloteh di sebelahnya. Dan itu berlangsung cukup lama sampai ia ditugaskan merapikan alat makan. Aku mengajukan diri membantunya mencuci piring untuk sekedar mencari informasi, kenapa ia melamun cukup lama.

"Memikirkan sesuatu Hyung?"Tanyaku saat kami berdua berada di dapur.

"Hm, Ne… tapi bukan sesuatu yang besar"Jawabnya.

"Bukan sesuatu yang besar tapi kenapa membawa pengaruh besar bagi mood maker kita?"

Ia tertawa kecil mendengar sindiranku "Hanya sebuah mimpi aneh Kai"

"Mimpi aneh?"

"Hm, sebenarnya sudah lama, hanya saja baru kupikirkan saat ini"

"Mimpi tentang apa?"

Kulihat ia mengigit bibirnya "Malam itu, saat aku menemanimu di sofa ruang tengah, aku sempat tertidur, bahkan sempat bermimpi"

"Ne?"

Baek Hyun hyung menatapku, sedikit ragu dan perlahan wajahnya memerah "A… Aku bermimpi, Kai menciumku"

DEG~

"M… Mwo?" jelas saja aku terkejut. Jadi dia menyadarinya? Ah tidak, dia mengira itu mimpi.

"Ne… mimpi yang aneh bukan?"

"Ne Hyung… a… aku mana berani menciummu"

Baek Hyun hyung mengerutkan kening "Kenapa tidak berani?"

"Karena aku sudah punya kekasih"

Ia kemudian terkekeh "Kau benar, mana mungkin kau menciumku. Mimpi itu benar-benar mustahil"

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega… syukurlah Baek Hyun Hyung betul-betul menganggapnya mimpi. Aku tidak ingin karena hal ini ia akan menjauhiku dan membenciku, aku tidak ingin karena perasaanku ini, ia akan risih padaku dan tidak akan sudi menemaniku lagi

Begini saja sudah cukup. Dekat dengan Baek Hyun hyung sebagai sahabatnya, sebagai orang yang sangat diperhatikannya, tidak masalah jika aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan cintaku sebebas Chan Yeol hyung kepadanya, tidak masalah selama aku masih bisa di sisinya. Merangkulnya, tertawa bersamanya, berbagi cerita dengannya, dan tak kalah penting, mendapatkan perhatian lebih darinya.

Tidak mengapa jika selamanya aku menyembunyikan perasaanku ini padanya, menyimpannya di dalam sebuah ruang di hatiku, relung tersembunyi di lubuk terdalam hatiku.

Bungkam bukan berarti menyerah…

Membisu bukan berarti pasrah…

Hanya saja ini lebih baik daripada aku betul-beul kehilangannya.

Mungkin aku akan semakin menyukai aktivitas baruku di waktu senggang, mengunjungi situs web khusus memuat artikel diriku dan Baek Hyun. Mungkin aku akan memperlihatkannya sesesakli pada Baek Hyun Hyung dan bisa kujadikan lelucon bersama.

"Byunbaek…"

Seruan itu menghentikan aktivitas kami mencuci piring, atau lebih tepatnya aktivitas Baek Hyun Hyung karena aku sendiri lebih sibuk memandanginya.

"Waeyo Park Chan Yeol?"serunya.

"SARANGHAEEEEE…."balas Chan Yeol Hyung yang mungkin berada di ruang tengah karena suara kedengaran jelas.

Kulihat Baek Hyun hyung terkekeh, sangat jelas bahwa ia bahagia dengan setiap tingkah aneh kekasihnya.

Sanggupkah kurenggut kebahagiaan itu?

Jelas saja tidak. Karena aku tidak mungkin mendapakannya seceria ini kalau bukan saat dia bersama Chan Yeol Hyung.

"Pergilah Hyung, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya"Saranku.

"Eh?"

"Chan Yeol Hyung membutuhkanmu"

"Tapi…"

"Tapi ada syaratnya…"

Matanya membulat "Syarat?"

Aku mengangguk antusias, sedikit saja ingin mengerjainya "Berhubung kau sudah memimpikan aku menciummu, bagaimana kalau dijadikan kenyataan saja, kau yang menciumku"

"Oh, jadi kau sudah ingin melihatku mati?"

"Mati?"

"Hm, kalau Chan Yeol melihatnya, aku akan dibuang ke lantai bawah"

Aku tertawa "Sadis sekali"

Ia ikut tertawa kemudian mengeringkan tangannya.

"Merunduklah"pintanya.

"Ne?"

"Merunduklah sedikit"

"Untuk Ap_"

Chu~

Aku membelalak ketika bibir tipis itu menyentuh keningku.

"Aku sayang Kai, tetap tersenyum yah!" Ucapnya setelah mengecup keningku dan mengacak rambutku.

Dan akupun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ia menghilang di antara tembok pembatas dapur dan ruang tengah. Detik berikutnya terdengar suara cekikikan dan tawa lepas dari Baek Hyun hyung yang tentu saja sedang bersama kekasihnya.

_Aku sayang Kai_…

Kurasa tidak buruk. Makna kata sayang memang tidak seintim kata cinta, tapi setidaknya itu membuatku bahagia. Kata sayang itu seolah memberiku penegasan bahwa aku punya akses kuat untuk terus berada di dekat Baek Hyun Hyung.

Kata sayang itu seperti sebuah surat izin agar aku bisa terus berjalan di sisinya, merangkulnya, tertawa bersamanya, bermain bersamanya, dan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan bersamanya, terlebih akses untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Aku…. Hm, aku tetap akan menjaga perasaanku ini, tetap dengan perasaan cinta di dalam hati yang tersembunyi.

Mencintainya dalam diam…

END

Akhir kata… jangan bunuh saya… *kabuuurrr


End file.
